The Queen and The Savior Episode 01 The crusader of light
by Misslane81
Summary: This story is based on my video The queen and the savior series. This story happens in a virtual season 5, where Emma and Regina are a Couple. Cora (who's not killed by snow) is going to punish her own daughter. Emma will have to save Regina through the enchanted forest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters.**

**This story happens in a virtual Season 5, where Emma & Regina are a couple. Cora wasn't killed by Snow, she is still alive, living in the enchanted fanfic is based in the video I created The Queen and the Savior series (Episode 1) I have decided to make it by all the requests received.**

**Even English is not my first language, I will try to my best to write it. (I am sorry for the grammar mistakes, if someone wants to help and be my beta, feel free to send me a PM) It's my first fic and I hope you like it! Thanks for watching my video and for reading my fanfic. A big mwah Swens!**

**You can watch Episode 1 and 2 in my youtube account MisslaneVideos  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

" Gina, I'm home" Emma Screamed from the main door leaving the keys on the table.  
>" I'm in the kitchen"<p>

Emma moved to Regina's mansion one month ago, it was Emma's decision because she was tired of driving every night to Regina's house and when she took her decision, Regina couldn't do anything because she knew Emma does what she wants at the end of the day and she only could smile and say "whatever you want… Miss Swan…." And Emma smiled back.  
>She loves the way Regina says Miss Swan. And when that happens she thinks of all those fights before she was brave enough to take a step forward, grabbed Regina's hips and kiss her lips the way she did two months ago. That time when Regina and Emma stopped fighting against their own fate and be free to speak up right to their hearts.<p>

"What are you smiling of?" Regina asked  
>" I was thinking of your face after I kissed you for first time two months ago"<br>" Miss Swan…"  
>" What? I loved the way you looked at me… because I knew you wished that kiss for the first time we met" Emma smiled.<br>" Me? What about you? Don't you remember how you used to look at my breasts every time you could?"  
>" Did?... you mean I still am used to"<p>

Both looked at each other and started to laugh of the whole situation.  
>Emma walked towards Regina, grabbed her hips and looked at her hazel eyes. Both smiled again without stopping to stare at each other.<p>

"What did you see in me Emma?"  
>"From the moment I saw you, I knew, I'd never stop loving you"<p>

Regina looked at her without saying any word. She knows that Emma is the only one who can do that. Because Emma, her Savior, saved her from everything, from the darkness, and since that day, the day they kissed each other, she can't help to feel this kind and powerful love inside.  
>The Queen held the Savior's face and kissed those soft pink lips, feeling Emma's light inside her dark heart turning less dark day by day.<p>

"Ey.. My mayor, what are you doing?"  
>"Shhh Miss Swan… we are going to make magic"<p>

Both smiled and kissed again. Emma started to walk slowly through the corridor while Regina didn't stop to kiss her neck, the sheriff looked for the wall to guide them to the room, but it was very difficult to concentrate herself feeling Regina's hands over her body, trying to take the red jacket off.

"You are going to kill me Gina" Emma whispered  
>Regina looked at her green glance like and Emma did the same, whispering "make me yours…. Now"<br>"What you wish, my knight, my princess"

Emma layed over the bed and Regina put herself over the savior, kissing her lips again, slipping her fingers through Emma's long hair.  
>"I love having you here Regina, over me, touching the way you are doing right now"<br>"No, Emma, you can't imagine how much love and passion I feel inside of me. So many times wishing you were mine and now… you are"  
>After listening these words Emma desired her so much more.<br>She couldn't remember when was the first moment she started to feel this way. Perhaps when Regina opened the door of her mansion, and held Henry the way she did. Perhaps it happened when they fought in front of the apple tree. Emma doesn't know when it happened, but happened after all and now she has all what she wanted: a family, feel like home for first time in her whole life and home is now, in Regina's arms.

"Emma, are you ok?"  
>"yeah…"<br>"Don't lie to me"  
>"Do you have my super power now?"<br>"Sort of" smiled.

Emma looked at Regina's brown eyes "You know I am not that kind of romantic girl"  
>Regina was over Emma, staring at her with a shy smile "I know… what are you trying to tell me?"<br>"… to be honest, I look at you and I can't believe it's happening"  
>"Emma, it was inevitable and if we are being honest… I can't believe it either. The evil queen in love with the savior…"<br>"In love?"  
>Regina looked at her a little bit frightened and blushed "well, I mean…"<br>"yes I know what you mean" Emma laughed.

The room was completely quiet and a deep silence reigned their space. Regina was still over Emma, slipping her fingers through the blonde curls and Emma's fingers stroke Regina's shoulder.

" I don't know what kind of magic you cast on me, Gina, but you did" Emma held Regina's neck and made her space closer until she reached her mouth, her lips, playing with her tongue. It's when Regina's breath went faster when she felt Emma's tongue playing with hers.  
>The Mayor stripped slowly Emma's blouse. Button after button, Emma's breath was deeper and faster. Regina looked how she moved when she touched her skin after stripping another button of her white blouse, feeling how Emma opened her legs, moving her hips towards her.<br>Emma body language spoke so loud and it only wanted her touch over her body.  
>Regina sat on Emma's abs, putting her legs at both sides of her body. They looked at each other. Regina started to unbuttoned her blouse, very slowly, looking at her, smiling her and Emma couldn't help to move her hips when the Mayor breasts were discovered in front of her.<br>The blonde slipped her fingers on Regina's belly "You are so sexy Regina" she moan.  
>Regina leaned over Emma and started to kiss her neck, her ear. The Savior opened her eyes and her pupils dilated when Regina slipped her hand on Emma's sex while Regina whispered to her ear " You are so beautiful Emma…". The blonde moaned while her Queen was drawing slow circles around her clit.<br>Regina stopped and took Emma's jeans and pants off.

"what?" Emma whispered when she opened her eyes and saw Regina looking at her  
>" Nothing… I just… love seeing you completely naked in front of me"<br>Emma blushed and grabbed her wrist to feel Regina closer to her.  
>The Queen leaned over Emma and slipped her finger over Emma's lips.<br>"How could I be so blind Emma?"  
>"I really don't know. You only have to look at me… I'm so hot" laughed with an evil glance.<br>"I know. But do you know what?" asked looking at her, slipping her fingers over Emma's cheek. "Even when I was with Robin… I never stopped to think of you"  
>"I don't know how you took so long Regina… Come here and kiss me… idiot"<p>

Regina smiled and leaned over her and kissed her passionately all night long.

**Meantime in the Enchanted forest**

Hook was trying to get a few girls drunk in the tavern to forget all what happened with Emma.  
>He came back to the enchanted forest to forget that day in StoryBrooke.<p>

**Two months ago. StoryBrooke**

When Emma knew about all what Hook was hiding her, all the lies he told her. Emma decided to broke up with him. It meant too much for Emma, she didn't want more lies and loneliness in her life and she said Goodbye for good.

"She has to be mine after all. I can explain why I did what I did, every lie I told" Hook took another drink of rum in Granny's. "Since Regina starting to date Robin, everything changed between us. Our breaking up is not only about lies, it's something else".  
>He looked up and saw Emma's yellow bug leaving town.<p>

Hook left Granny's and decided to follow her.

The pirate walked until he got the vault. The yellow bug was parked but Emma wasn't there.  
>He had a bad feeling about this because of Emma behavior. In spite of all, he decided to came in and went down under Henry Mills grave.<br>He walked through the dark corridor but stopped when he heard Emma arguing with Regina.

"I am exhausted and tired about this Swan"  
>"What do you mean? Because I am pretty sure that Tinker Bell spell didn't work"<br>"Swan, why are you always pissing me off?"  
>"Because you are making a big mistake"<br>"What does it mean? What mistake Swan?"  
>"Robin Hood is your mistake"<br>"Miss Swan… we haven't had a girls night or something like that to share this with you"  
>Emma got closer to Regina.<br>"Regina… tell me you don't feel anything for me and I will leave you alone"

Hook couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to run away but he couldn't move any muscle.

"Come on Regina say something" Emma screamed.  
>I can't" Regina screamed with tears in her eyes " It's wrong… everything… everything is wrong. I can't feel… ". And a drop tear fall in her shoes.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"You… me… us… this kind of…"<br>"aagh, Regina, this is enough" Emma grab her hip with one hand and held her cheek with the another one. She looked at Regina's eyes "I feel you in every breath. Tell me that you feel me too" and kissed her with passion and anger at the same time, because she hid these feelings for too long.

"Bloody Hell"  
>"Hook" Emma exclaimed " what are you doing here?"<br>"But.. What? When? Why?, with her? Really? She is the Evil queen.  
>"And you a drunk pirate " Regina puffed.<br>"You left me because of her?... her?"  
>"I left you because of all the lies, you have been lying to me since the beginning"<br>"She almost killed you, she cast the curse, she… she…" Hook walked towards Regina and Emma put herself in front of Regina, protecting her.  
>"Don't dare to hurt her Hook. I know she almost killed me and I was an orphan because of her fault. I know that, but she has really changed. I believe her. I trust her"<br>"and you love her" Hook claimed.  
>Emma turnaround and looked at Regina. " and yes… I love her" Emma whispered and smiled the Queen.<p>

Regina looked at Emma and Hook. Held Emma's hand and squeezed it.  
>Emma continued looking at Hook and when she felt Regina's hand she hissed "I know Regina" and smiled her again.<p>

Hook punched the library and few books fell in to the ground.  
>"Walk away drunk pirate" Regina ordered like the Queen she really is.<p>

"It's not over Regina"

**Present day. Enchanted Forest**

Two soldiers came into the tavern and took him.

"What are you doing mates?"  
>"You have been requested by the Queen"<br>"What the hell….?"

The two soldiers grab both arms and came out the tavern, put him in a carriage towards Cora's castle.

S**toryBooke.**

Regina opened up her eyes when the sun lights came in through the window. She looked at the ceiling and a deep breath came out of her mouth. The words they told to each other at night reached her soul and started to think of what happened these years since Emma came in to her life the night they met thanks Henry. And in spite of all their ins and outs, they finally looked inside their souls and saw this kind of magic called love.  
>The truth is when she stopped to fight against the fate, left all the troubles with Emma apart and sat by her side to listen to her, to know her better, she realized how much things they have in common. They share a similar past when they felt lonely and in despite of Emma was an orphan and went a foster home one after another is amazing how sweet and strong is Emma today. She gives everything she has, she is loyal, strong, someone you can trust. And beautiful, a knight, a princess at the same time.<p>

All these thoughts came to Regina's mind. She smiled and turn her head and slipped her fingers through Emma's blond curls feeling an immense love within her heart "And now.. She is mine" smiled again.

Emma opened up her eyes when she felt Regina's fingers touching softly her hair.  
>She looked at the wall of the bedroom while Regina was touching her shoulder, feeling her soft fingers over all her back.<br>And a flow of feelings and butterflies run inside her. And again she couldn't help to think of all these years with Regina. She hated her because of the curse, because she was an orphan because of her, because her life was a mess until she came to Storybrooke and find her family again.  
>However everything changed when she left behind all those thoughts and begun to see her when she was not looking.<br>Emma started to see a strong woman with a dark past over her shoulder, a mom who makes whatever it takes for Henry. And the sheriff started to know her better, to read between lines.  
>Emma remembered the thought in her mind yesterday at night "when she begun to feel this way?" and now she knows it, the moment Emma fell in love with Regina. It happened when she saw how much scared Regina was about everything, about love, friendship, and when she feels that everyone is caring of her. And when those things happen, Regina disguises all that fear behind sarcasm and bad words to Emma, pushing her away or she almost tried to. Because Emma never gave up on her and step by step her love for Regina was growing inside her heart without doing anything to stop it.<p>

Emma turnaround and their glances found each other.

"Hi.. good morning" Emma whispered.  
>"Good morning dear" Regina got up and opened the curtains.<br>Emma was still in the bed "what do you want for breakfast?"  
>"I love your cocoa with cinnamon"<br>"My specialty"  
>"yes, the only thing you know to cook"<br>"it's not true Regina…." Emma smiled and got out of bed. "Don't you miss anything?"  
>" No…" Regina smiled<p>

Emma got closer to Regina and helped her with the last button of her pyjama. Looked at her hazel glance and smiled.

" You missed this…" Emma skimmed Regina's lips with her own lips and kissed her finally. A deep and soft kiss.  
>" You are a so good kisser" Emma hissed, opening her eyes.<br>" and my breakfast?"

Emma was cooking pancakes and her cocoa with cinnamon. She gave her the plate with the pancakes and Regina when looked at it she puffed.  
>Emma laughed "No, I am a little bit tired of the apple pancakes, you have to taste another fruit Regina"<br>The queen looked at Emma "why are you always pissing me off Swan"? and rolled her eyes.  
>"But you love me" she whispered and winked at her.<p>

**The enchanted forest. Present day.**

"Take your hands off me" the pirate screamed.

Both soldiers left him out in front of Cora who was sat in her throne.

"Hello Captain"  
>"What do you want Cora"?<br>"where are your manners captain?"  
>"I'm a pirate my lady"<br>"I've heard you need some revenge"  
>"What do you know about it?"<br>"I always know everything Captain."  
>"what kind of revenge do you mean my Queen?"<br>"My daughter is now finally with the Savior"  
>"Finally?"<br>"Don't interrupt me Captain"  
>"Sorry my Queen"<br>"But she needs to be punished. She has forgotten how much I worked and how many things I sacrificed for her. Love is weakness and that blonde Savior showed her how's to feel loved by someone and my daughter has to learn this lesson… again."  
>"Well, what shall you have me do?"<br>"Get me close to my daughter. And then I'll rip her heart out"  
>"How?"<br>"I need your ship to kidnap my daughter and bring back here. And you need your revenge because she has your blonde little Swan"  
>"Ok… my queen"<p>

_(to be continued...)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading this fanfic and watching the video!. Hope to read more of your comments and reviews. Again, thanks for reading my first fic.**

* * *

><p>Emma, Henry and Regina were sat in the couch watching Tv. Henry was in the middle of his two moms eating popcorns.<br>Regina slipped her arm behind Henry and her fingers got lost in Emma's hair. The Savior looked at her when she felt Regina and smiled back.  
>"Happy?" Emma asked<br>"Yes, finally"  
>"You deserved to be Happy"<br>Both women held their hand each other behind Henry over the couch.  
>"Hey kid, you are very quiet tonight" Emma asked<br>"yeah, I'm wondering why is everything so calmed lately, and this is storybrook..."  
>"I agree dear" Regina exclaimed while she was eating a popcorn<br>"Kid, if you are so bored... you can try with the Evil Queen" Emma laughed  
>"Oh Dear... you wouldn't want to see that" Regina laughed<br>"yes yes yes" Henry said  
>"All right then..."<p>

Regina stand up and put both hands in her hips and said  
>"I shall destroy your happiness"<p>

Henry and Emma looked at each other and started laughing so hard..  
>Emma got up and protected Henry with her hand "No way, The Savior will defeat you... Evil Queen..."<br>"You?, if you don't know how to use a sword. I am the evil queen, the queen of the enchanted forest and you are a little blonde"  
>Henry looked at them with a smile drew in his face, eating his popcorns.<br>The Queen looked at Emma with an evil glance. "puff, another Charming... you can't do anything" Regina laughed hard because of all that performance of herself as Evil Queen.  
>Emma climbed the couch "Remember Evil Queen, the Charmings believe in hope and true love. I can win, I can defeat you"<br>"Try..."  
>Emma took Regina's arm and kissed her lips.<br>Regina made blushed, she didn't expect that.  
>"See? true love always wins" Emma laughed.<br>Emma sat down close to henry stealing him some popcorns. She smiled because of her victory and Regina didn't move. She was there, in front of the couch and walked away to the kitchen.  
>Henry and Emma looked at each other and Emma followed her.<p>

"Hey..." Emma whispered when she found Regina standing on the table, looking at the floor.  
>"I'm ok..."<br>"Don't try to lie me, because you know you can't" Emma said her slowly and she gently grabbed her chin.  
>"Look at me, what's wrong? I thought we were having a good time there, with our son."<br>Regina couldn't look at Emma. She only looked at her own feet.  
>Emma got closer to her and grabbed her chin "Look at me Gina" Emma whispered. Finally Regina looked at Emma's glance "what..?"<br>"No matter what happens, you are not that Evil Queen, the killer, the witch. Now you are Regina Mills, the strong mom, who fights against villains. You are Regina, my Regina, a human being full of magic who I am very proud of"  
>The brunnette very surprised looked at her "I am not so sure... my heart..."<br>Emma touched Regina's chest "what happens with it? it beats like mine" and she forced Regina touch her chest too "see? it beats like mine does, there's anything wrong with it. And do you know what? the fact you were the Evil Queen and see the woman who you are now, make me love you more"  
>Regina looked at Emma with love.<br>"come on idiot... your son is waiting"  
>"Don't call me idiot... idiot" the savior smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Henry fell sleep in the couch in the middle of his moms.<br>"Emma is late..."  
>"Don't worry I will go with Henry to his bedroom, stay here"<br>Regina loved this. Emma was living with her, with Henry, as a family. She couldn't conceive another life happier than this and what Emma told her before, it was like if all the darkness of her heart would be disappearing moment by moment thanks Emma.

"Your son is already slept on his bed" Emma whispered  
>"Have you heard that?"<br>"Hear what?"  
>"Shhhh"<br>"Don't shhh me Regina and don't scare me"  
>"I am not. I feel something there"<br>Emma payed attention and keept quiet looking at the ceiling "Hmmm.. no... nothing, I don't feel no-thing, are you serious..."  
>"Swan, shut up"<p>

Suddenly a purple smoke showed up in the room and Cora after it.

"Mother..."  
>"Hello, Regina"<p>

Emma couldn't believe what was happening and quickly she ran and put herself in the middle of Regina and Cora.  
>"Oh Dear, you don't want to fight" Cora laughed.<br>"You are not going to hurt her"  
>"Brava, you have a good knight here Regina. And as I can see, prettier and braver than your stable boy..."<p>

Regina couldn't move any muscle, she only could feel Emma's hand holding her, protecting her.  
>"Go away Cora" Emma exclaimed.<br>"I only wanted to say Hello but be careful Savior"  
>"You won't touch her"<br>"Oh Dear, we'll see... we'll see" Cora hissed and dissapeared after the purple smoke.  
>Emma span around and held Regina.<br>"Are you ok?"  
>"No... what she is doing here?"<br>The Savior helped her to sat down in the chair and went to the kitchen. When Emma came back with a glass of water, she found Regina very worried.  
>"Drink" Emma begged.<br>The queen did what Emma said. "What she wants from me now? why now?"  
>"I don't know, but we are going to figure it out"<br>Regina din't say any word, looking the empty glass and suddenly it fell in to the ground and broke into a small pieces.  
>"Regina..."<br>"I know Emma..."  
>"What..?"<br>Regina stand up and looked at Emma "She wants to kill you... wants... wants..." Regina couldn't stop to talk while she was walking fast and nervous in the room.  
>Emma didn't understand anything.<br>"She wants to kill you Emma, she wants to kill you. It's happening again, don't you see it?" Regina screamed with tears in her eyes.  
>Emma hold her tight.<br>"No, let me go Emma, let me go, don't you see it?"  
>But Emma held her tigher and Regina couldn't move.<br>"No, Emma, please, please, you have to hide yourself, you have to run away. Go to Boston, no.. no... Gold will fix it, and maybe he can send you far away with some spell..."  
>"Regina, stop!" Emma screamed loud "it's enough" She held Regina's arms "Look at me, Regina, look-at-me"<br>The mayor stopped talking and looked at Emma's eyes.  
>"I am not going to anywhere, are you listen to me?. She is not going to hurt me or hurt us. We are strong together, remember?. Our magic combined is the most powerful thing in the earth. No one is going to hurt me. Are you listening?"<br>"But... you don't understand..."  
>"What I am not understanding?"<br>"Daniel..."  
>Emma looked at Regina and take a deep breath and smiled "Honey... it's not the same, do you hear me?. She won't kill me. I'm with you. I belong to you and I trust you. You are stronger than before and you won't let that anything happens to me"<br>"I know but... I can't loose you" Regina whispered.  
>"You won't" and Emma grabbed her chin and kissed her softly.<p>

* * *

><p>Cora came back to the Jolly Roger.<br>"Bloody Hell, and Regina, where is she?"  
>"Keep calm, Captain..." Cora smiled and looked at him.<br>"What?"  
>"I met your Emma Swan. And, well, She is out of for your league Captain..."<br>"How do you dare..?"  
>"I raised my daughter. She is a Queen, and you... a drunk pirate, it's normal the Savior felt something deeper for my daughter."<br>Hook groaned and left the ship.

* * *

><p>Regina woke up and when she turned her head, she found Emma's glance.<br>"Good morning my beautiful Queen, do you feel better?"  
>"Sort of" Regina smiled.<br>"Don't be afraid, I am here, everything will work out fine"  
>"Charmings..." Regina said, rolling her eyes.<br>"Yep, and you are always rounded by Charmings, you can't resist our charm" Emma laughed.

Both got out of bed, Emma went to the kitchen and Regina woke Henry up.  
>"Hey little boy... time for breakfast"<br>"Mom... everything is ok?"  
>"Get dressed, mommy and I have to talk to you."<p>

Regina closed the door and breathed. She down stairs and sat down in the kitchen.  
>"Coffee?"<br>"How can you be so calmed?"  
>"The truth?"<br>Regina smiled "yes.. swan"  
>"Cora is pure magic, but we also have powerful magic. We can defeat her"<br>"I really love your charming-way-of-life-style but it's not so easier"  
>"I know, but we are together, that's enough"<br>"Charmings..."  
>"Come on Regina, you are a charming too"<br>"Excuse me?"  
>The Savior smiled her and served her a coffee.<p>

"Good morning moms"  
>"Hi Kid, here you have your cocoa"<br>"What do you wanna talk of?"  
>Emma sat down close to Regina. "You'll see kid, your grandma Cora is in town..."<br>"What? You have to run away mommy"  
>"Agghh, it's enough. You are always in the same side..."<br>"We are worried about you" Regina whipered  
>"I can fight. I have powers! come on guys, I am the Savior and I deserve some credit"<br>"Yes, you are mommy, but mom is right"  
>"Well, this is the point" Regina explained "Your mommy and I have been talking and we have decided you are who must be hidden. I'll drive you to David and Snow home tonight."<br>"But..."  
>"No 'buts' kid. Your mom is right, we are worried about you, and we can't fight if we have to think of your own safety."<br>"After your breakfast prepare your things, ok?"  
>"Ok..."<br>"I know it's not cool kid, but we are your moms and we love you"  
>"Yeah, I understand, don't worry, I'll be ok"<p>

* * *

><p>"Henry, are you ready?" Regina screamed from the main door.<br>"Don't worry, he'll be ok"

Henry put well his backpack. "Be good, ok?" Emma told him and kissed his forehead.  
>Regina took her car keys and opened the door "wait for me in the car please" Regina ordered.<br>"I'll meet you at Granny's in twenty minutes, be careful, ok?" the Queen begged.  
>"Don't worry..."<br>"What?" Regina smiled  
>"I love you Regina"<br>"Be safe, I'll meet you there"

After leving Henry in David and Snow home, Regina parked Emma's car and walked by the street towards to Granny's.

"I'm late, I'm late" Emma walked fast by the street. She was only few minutes away to meet Regina at Grannys. When she take the main street she looked up the building and saw Cora on the roof.  
>"Regina" Emma screamed.<p>

Regina turned right the street and she suddenly disappeared after a purple smoke.  
>When Emma arrived Regina is already gone. "Regina...where are you?"<p> 


End file.
